Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - Evil Urges
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Set three month after Ben's coronation, things start to get a little bit too much for Mal. Is she going to be able to get to the bottom of things? Is Ben going to be able to help her through it? Read and find out. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this was another idea that I decided to write about; I kinda stumbled into it unexpectedly. I didn't know whether to include this in my main story series or to keep it separate. After some thinking I decided to include it in my _'Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After'_ series; so I hope you enjoy it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

My stomach contracted so violently that I only had just enough time to reach the bathroom. Chunks of food covered in creamy slime from my stomach was propelled into the toilet bowel and dropped with a loud splash. I heaved again and once more the toilet bowel was sprayed with strong smelling, yellow and thick vomit. Now I could move forward without feeling weak I sank to my knees and retched until only clear liquid was coming up. My throat felt sore from the stomach acid that was layering it and my mouth tasted of vomit and the stomach acid stench filled my nostrils.

I didn't know why this was happening to me; yes I had felt out of sorts yesterday but it felt different to this. In fact as I rested my left arm onto the toilet seat with my head lazily rolling onto my arm I started to concentrate on what happened yesterday. Yesterday me and Ben had a little disagreement about our lack of time together. Yes we had only been together three months and yes I knew that our time together was going to limited; but Ben had dropped out of our last two dates. Of course I knew the kingdom was Ben's main priority but I missed him and I wanted to spend some time with him.

However one thing led to another and some heated words were said in the main courtyard of Audraon Prep; unfortunately for us both it happened in front of some of the student body. I ended up getting really embarrassed and I stormed off to cool down; embarrassment - that wasn't something I wasn't quite used to. In fact since coming to Auradon there was a lot of things that I still wasn't used to; I still couldn't get my head around all of these feelings and emotions. If I was being truthfully honest with myself it was getting too much to bear; I started to notice that the more overwhelmed I got my symptoms started to play up. Thankfully I was able to hide the vomiting, abdominal pains and headaches; what I wasn't able to hide however was my glowing green eyes. Yes it had only happened a couple of times in my dorm away from prying eyes but it was a couple of times too many for my liking.

After a while I went to find Ben and I noticed that he was talking to Audrey however due to my super sense fairy hearing I could already hear what they were talking about. She was reminding Ben that I wasn't the good girl that he needed; he needed a princess - someone who would be able to help him rule his kingdom. I watched as Ben tried to stop Audrey from talking and she started to continue with her useless drivel; she even suggested to Ben that he dump me and get back together with her. I wanted to stop the conversation however I faltered; I wanted to know what Ben wanted. And I started to panic when he didn't answer so I coughed loudly and he noticed that I was there.

I ended up running away to my dorm crying; Ben did catch up with me and we managed to sort things out. He told me that he loved me and he didn't want to break up with me. He told me to ignore everything that Audrey said because she was wrong; Ben said I was everything that he needed and he was sorry that he wasn't making time for me. I told him that I needed to work on being patient and we both ended up agreeing that if either one of us drops out on a date in the future, without good reason, there was going to a forfeit.

However something that bothered me was that when Ben left to go to his dorm I was hit with a sudden wave of rage; it wasn't towards Ben - it was for Audrey. I wanted to confront her but I knew I couldn't; I didn't want to make matters worse for me and Ben. I have now been suppressing this urge all night which set my abdominal pain, vomiting and headache off.

"Mal?" I heard Evie say through our bathroom door which stopped my tired brain reliving yesterday's torment.

"Aha" I managed to get out as I retched to be sick again.

"Are you ok?" I heard her ask uncertainly.

"Yeah" I lied.

"Can I come in?" She questioned.

"Do you have to?" I whined.

"No" she called.

"But I would like to see if you actually are ok" she advised. I sighed to myself; I couldn't hide anything from Evie so it was pointless even trying.

"Ok" I called out.

"Come in!" I shouted. I heard the door open and then a gasp and footsteps as Evie quickly walked up to me.

"Mal" she said as she crouched down next to me and she started to feel my clammy brow.

"You're not well" she noted as she started to pull my sweat drenched hair from my face.

"Yeah" I agreed as I let my head lazily drop forward toward the toilet bowl again.

"You can't go to class like this" Evie stated.

"Evie it's just a little bit of vomiting" I muttered.

"M you should stay in bed" she advised.

"I don't want to" I whined. The last thing I wanted was a whole drama of being sick; rumours flew around Auradon like wild fire and I just didn't want the stress.

"I'd rather be up and about" I said as I slowly and carefully picked up my heavy head and looked up at Evie.

"What if you keep being sick?" She asked incredulously.

"Then I'll have to go and see the nurse and come back here" I said as I wiped my mouth on the back of my right hand.

"Hmm" she said disapprovingly. I knew that Evie was probably right; the fact that I had been vomiting on and off for the last few hours suggested that it wouldn't be very long before I was back in our dorm room. But I had to at least try; especially at the fact that I knew that a lot of people already knew about my argument with Ben and Audrey's involvement in the matter. I didn't want it to look like it was affecting me worse than it actually was; I also knew it would make Ben frantic. Yes we sorted things out last night but I knew when he left me in my dorm he still seemed uneasy; as if he didn't want to leave me.

"Ok" Evie said snapping me out of my train of thought.

"It looks like I'm not going to be able to stop you" she added as she pursed her lips together as she stroked my hair.

"No" I grumbled.

"Ok" she repeated.

"Well you know where I am if you need me" she said with her trademark smile.

"Yeah" I muttered with a small smile.

"I'll leave you to get ready" she said and she stood up and turned to leave; somehow I had managed to keep my vomiting at bay while Evie was getting ready for school so I now had the bathroom to myself.

"E!" I called out which made her stop and turn to look at me.

"Aha" she replied.

"Don't mention this to Ben!" I begged.

"I wouldn't have anyway, but can I ask why?" She questioned as she took a step back towards me.

"I don't want him to worry" I advised.

"Ok" she said as she nodded.

"That's your choice" she replied.

"But you do know he will probably guess something is wrong" she reminded me.

"Probably" I agreed as I pursed my lips together. I felt my stomach start to grumble again which told me the next batch of vomit was preparing itself for it's appearance.

"But please?" I begged.

"Ok" she replied.

"As you wish" she said and she quickly turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her giving me the privacy to throw up in private.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I am glad by the reviews that I have already received that you are liking this story. Much love RSD oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Evie asked after I had left the bathroom and I stood next to my bed.

"Positive" I yawned as I picked my bag up from the floor and started to pack all of my things into it.

"Mal" I heard Evie say nervously.

"What?" I asked as I looked over to her.

"I don't mean this awfully-" she started as she nervously smiled at me.

"Right?" I asked slowly as I stood up fully and crossed my arms over my chest.

"But you can tell there is something wrong" she stated.

"You don't look right" she added as she quickly looked me up and down.

"How?" I asked as I sighed. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my right hand and scrunched my eyes closed to help contend with the mild headache that I was currently suffering from.

"You're really pale" I heard Evie say.

"I'll just say I barely had any sleep" I dismissed as I slowly opened my eyes and moved my hand from my nose before I looked at Evie through very tired eyes. If anyone asked me I wouldn't be lying; due to my symptoms I didn't get very much sleep. So I wouldn't feel that bad lying to people about how bad I actually was; especially Ben. I really didn't want to bother with him with this; he had enough on his plate already without me adding to it.

"M!" Evie whined.

"E!" I snapped as I quickly closed my bag and flung it over my shoulder.

"I know you are doing this for my own benefit" I said with a smile as I stepped towards her.

"And I appreciate it" I added with a small smile.

"I just don't want any drama" I finished. I watched Evie open her mouth to say something however my mind spitefully started to remember yesterday and my mind locked on Audrey. I felt my face drop and I gritted my teeth; I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach followed by a burning sensation. I was then hit with the sudden feeling of dizziness and nausea; so I quickly threw my bag back down onto my bed and I ran into the bathroom.

Thankfully I was able to get to the toilet before the violent vomiting came back with a vengeance. I kept heaving for a few minutes until my body couldn't give any more; so I wiped my mouth on the back of my right hand. I coughed a couple of times and I spat the contents from my mouth into the toilet; I knew how this was going to look to Evie but I wasn't going to change my mind. I was still going to go to class and pretend that I was ok; _fingers crossed I would be able to keep my symptoms at bay!_

"Mal!" I heard Evie call.

"Just stay here!" She quickly shouted through the door.

"No!" I shouted back.

"M!" Evie whined.

"E, just give me a minute" I advised as I quickly brushed my teeth again hoping that this would get rid of acidic vomit taste out of my mouth. Before I left the bathroom I looked in the mirror; Evie was right I did look pale. I also looked very tired; part of me wanted to crawl straight into bed but I was stubborn. I wanted to see what I had said through - _I was going to class; no exceptions!_

"You see" I said happily as I opened the door.

"Better" I added as I quickly stepped towards my bed.

"Let's go" I finished as I picked my bag up and threw it over my shoulder again and I quickly turned and opened our dorm door before Evie or my symptoms could stop me.

* * *

"Hey Mal" I heard Ben say as he was waiting next to our Advanced Goodness 101 class for me.

"Hey" I replied in a sing-song voice.

"Is something wrong?" Ben quickly asked as his face dropped.

"No" I answered as I shook my head.

"I just didn't get very much sleep" I advised.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"Mal can I quickly have a word?" Ben asked nervously which made my stomach start to burn. _What did Ben want to speak to me about? I thought we had sorted everything out yesterday?_

"Yeah of course" I answered and me and Ben stepped away from the rest of our class so we could speak privately.

"About yesterday-" he started.

"Right?" I prompted slowly as I started to worry where this was going.

"You do know I meant what I said" Ben said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah" I replied with a smile as I started to calm down.

"Do you know I meant what I said?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah" Ben said with my favourite cute smile.

"Did I mention that I love you?" He asked cheekily as he tightened his arms around me.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice" I teased.

"Did I mention that I love you too?" I questioned lovingly. I loved the fact that Ben always knew what to say to me to make it better; no matter what he always managed to calm me down. And to be honest it made me love him ever more!

"You may have mentioned it" he teased back.

"Ben, Mal" we heard and we both looked over and saw that our class had now entered the classroom and our teacher was stood looking at us.

"Coming Miss Mullen" we said together as we untangled our arms from each other. Ben then slid his hand into mine and he led me into the classroom, with Miss Mullen following shortly after us.

* * *

Things were going well; until half way through my lesson and I felt a burning in my stomach which told me that my body wanted to vomit and very soon. So with this thought in mind I slowly stood up and walked towards Miss Mullen's desk and she looked up at me with a confused face; as there was no reason I should be stood there as we were meant to be doing a pop quiz.

"Yes Mal?" She asked uncertainly as she tucked a loose curl of brown hair behind her right ear.

"Can I go to the toilet please?" I muttered.

"I don't feel very well" I quickly added. I watched as she looked me up and down and she must be able to tell - just like Evie said.

"I see" she noted and I watched as she quickly pulled out a hall pass and quickly signed it.

"Here take this" she passed me it with an empathetic smile.

"Thank you" I said and I quickly turned and left the room; hoping that I would get to the toilet in time.

* * *

After I returned back to class I felt everyone's eyes on me; especially Ben's and Evie's. I slowly smiled at them both as I took my seat; and it wasn't very long before Ben slid a note, folded neatly, next to my pop quiz. I slowly slid it into my hand and carefully opened it to read:

* * *

 _"Mal is everything ok? I sense there is something wrong, sorry if I am over worrying. Please know I do it because I care, love you Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

I tried not to show any emotion after I read Ben's note; I could see out the corner of my eye that Ben was watching me. So hoping not to cause him any worry I wrote him a note, quickly folded the note and slowly slid it back to Ben. I watched as he took the note and slowly opened it to read:

* * *

 _"Ben everything is fine, I know you probably don't believe me. You are not over worrying; it is your job I guess. I would be exactly the same, love you too Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

I watched as Ben looked up at me and smiled which made me smile back. I started to feel a little bit bad; I felt a twinge in my stomach and I pushed it away. Yes Ben was my boyfriend but I didn't want to worry him over this; we had not been together long and if I was completely honest with myself there was still some things that I didn't understand. However when I smiled back at Ben I knew one thing for definite - I knew that this was something that I needed to get better at and I knew I would. Because I had Ben and that is all that mattered.

* * *

Thankfully I didn't feel the need to vomit for the rest of the lesson; however my headache and abdominal pains were starting to get worse. I kept getting dizzy, blurred vision and I couldn't concentrate; I just hoped I was able to get a good score on my pop quiz. However on my way to class I had decided that Evie was right, I should have stayed in my dorm, so after I walked into my double history of Auradon class I headed straight for the teacher's desk.

"Mr Richards" I said politely.

"Yes Mal" he replied as he smiled at me.

"Can I have a word?" I asked.

"In private" I added nervously as I gripped my textbooks tightly in my hand.

"Oh" Mr Richards said as his eyes widened.

"Ok" he repeated.

"Let's go outside" he added and he directed me out of the classroom. As I left my eyes met with Ben's and Evie's I quickly smiled at the pair of them before I left the room. I knew that Ben was starting to doubt what I told him; but my main concern at the moment was not vomiting in class or fainting. Unfortunately both situations were starting to build up and become quite probable.

"How can I help?" Mr Richards asked after he had closed his classroom door after us.

"I don't feel very well" I admitted.

"If I am completely honest with you I have been up most of the night vomiting" I confessed further.

"Mal" he said sternly.

"You should have stayed in bed" he advised.

"I didn't want to" I replied.

"I have exams coming up" I said as I looked down at the ground as I pursed my lips together.

"Well I can't lie and say I doubt your committed" he chuckled which made me look up at him.

"I'll go and get you a hall pass to go to the school nurse" he advised.

"Would you like someone to come with you?" He questioned.

"Yes please" I answered.

"His Majesty?" He offered.

"No!" I exclaimed which made Mr Richards's face drop.

"I don't really want to worry him" I quickly advised which made him nod at me.

"Can Evie come with me please?" I asked.

"Of course" he replied and he quickly walked into the classroom. I didn't have to wait very long before Evie came out of the classroom; bag on her back and holding two hall passes.

"I would hate to say I told you so" she stated after she closed the door behind her.

"Then don't?" I asked cheekily.

"Come on trouble" she giggled.

"Let's get you to the school nurse" she added as she linked her arm with mine and we started to head for the school nurse's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me on this one. I am hoping as you are reading this that the whole story should be posted as well. But if you have been reading my stories for a while now you will know if I have any completed chapters I like to post as I become too impatient. Only time will tell! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Hello" I heard the school nurse say after Evie closed the door behind the both of us.

"Hi" me and Evie said together.

"How can I help you?" The school nurse asked politely as she stood up from her desk. I looked her up and down; I had never done this before so I didn't know what to do or expect. On the Isle if you were unwell you hid away somewhere safe until you were better so no one could get at you; I think things were a little bit different in Auradon.

"I've been sent from class" I advised as I watched as she straightened her nurse uniform and swept her blonde hair under her red glasses on her left ear.

"I'm not very well" I added.

"Ok" the school nurse replied as she walked around her desk and walked towards me.

"Come and sit down and tell me all about it" she said as she directed me into another bright white room with green seats and a bed in it.

"Do you want your friend to stay?" She directed at me as Evie followed me into the room.

"Yes please" I answered as me and Evie both sat down as the school nurse closed the door behind us.

"So what's wrong sweetheart?" The school nurse asked as she stood next to the bed in front of us.

"Headache, abdo pain-" I started to explain but stopped when I started to feel a sharp pain in the back of my head.

"Vomiting" I heard Evie answer as I looked down to the floor.

"She was up most of the night vomiting" I heard Evie add.

"I see" the school nurse noted.

"Right" she said slowly which made me look up at the school nurse.

"Just something I need to check" she advised.

"I don't mean to cause offence, it's just I don't really know much on either of your backgrounds" she added nervously.

"Right" I prompted slowly.

"When you were on the Isle-" she started.

"Yes?" Me and Evie questioned together.

"Did you get sick very often?" The school nurse questioned.

"Not really" I admitted.

"You kinda build up a strong immune system" I confessed. I didn't really want to go too much into this; I didn't want too much of our pasts brought up. This wasn't the time nor the place and no offence to the school nurse but if I was going to have any conversations about my past it wouldn't be with her.

"However there were times when doctors from Auradon had to come over to the Isle to contain breakouts" I added.

"Because the dome you see" I finished.

"Ok" she replied as she nodded. The pain in my head started to get worse and I winced in pain; I took a couple of breaths to steady myself and I started to get really dizzy. I felt the sting in my head move around to my eyes and I quickly closed my eyes hoping that this would give me some relief.

"Well I think it might be just a-" she started which made my eyes slowly open and I looked up at her.

"Just a what?" I asked and I watched as her face drop as she looked into my face.

"Hang on" she advised.

"Give me a minute" she added before she quickly turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Where has she gone?" I asked as I looked up at Evie.

"No idea" she advised as she turned and looked at me.

"Mal!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I questioned slowly.

"You're eyes!" She exclaimed again.

"Oh no!" I said sadly as I quickly covered my eyes with my hands.

"They are doing it again aren't they?" I asked panic stricken.

"You're eyes keep glowing don't they?" I heard Evie ask as she placed her right hand on my left shoulder. I started to panic; now I knew why the school nurse had abruptly left the room. The pain in my stomach started to build up again and I brought my knees up to my stomach a little bit - _what if I had to go back to the Isle? What if this meant I couldn't be trusted? I didn't want to go back to the Isle! I wanted to stay here with my new friends and with Ben._

"Thankfully only in our dorm" I answered.

"I wonder what this means" I heard Evie wonder as I heard the door open. I slowly removed my hands from my eyes and was greeted by a startled looking Fairy Godmother and school nurse.

"Right" I said slowly as I watched the school nurse close the door behind them.

"Let me guess" I added.

"Not just a sickness bug then?" I said sadly.

"No" the Fairy Godmother confirmed as she shook her head.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked panicked. _I didn't like how this looked - I couldn't lose my Ben! I just couldn't!_ A sharp pain started to build on the top of my head and my stomach started to bubble which told me that the possibility of vomiting was looking very likely.

"I don't have to go back to the Isle do I?" I cried.

"I don't want to be evil!" I exclaimed as I shook my head as tears started to build up in my eyes. Without warning I retched to be sick and I watched as the school nurse moved quickly and a sick bowl was placed in front of me. My stomach and throat then contracted violently and I started to release vomit into the bowl. I felt Evie move closer to me and she pulled my hair out of the way and out of my face. I went to look up and smile at her to say thank you but I threw my head forward and vomited again into the bowl.

"Evie" I heard the Fairy Godmother say.

"I want you to do me a favour" she asked politely.

"Yes Fairy Godmother" Evie answered and I heard a scraping noise that told me that someone was quickly writing something down.

"I want you to give these two notes to His Majesty" I heard a few minutes later which made my head snap up.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Don't" I begged and I then groaned in pain as the pain in my stomach suddenly increased. However I didn't really get time to fixate on this too much because my head flung itself forward and I started to vomit again. It took a very minutes before I stopped vomiting; my ribcage heaved with the effort and I started to feel embarrassed. Embarrassed at the fact that there was three people watching me go through this - I really didn't want Ben to see me go through this.

"On the bed sweetheart" I heard the school nurse say. I slowly stood up and the school nurse wrapped her arm around my shoulders and guided me to the bed. I slowly and carefully climbed onto the bed and curled into a ball - hoping that this would help with the pain in my stomach.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Evie ask and I noticed that she was staring at me.

"Everything will be fine" the Fairy Godmother said as she placed her hand on Evie's left shoulder.

"I know what is wrong" she advised.

"However Mal needs His Majesty" she finished.

"No!" I begged again.

"Mal you need to listen to us" Evie stated bluntly as she moved quickly across the room and started to pull my sweat drenched hair from my face.

"Urgh!" I managed to get out and Evie quickly pulled a new sick bowl out and was able to quickly catch my vomit. Evie kept stroking my hair and telling me that it was going to be ok for a few minutes; my ribcage started to ache from the effort. My eyes started to roll as exhaustion and I started to hope that things were going to get easier.

"Evie I know you want to stay with Mal" I heard the Fairy Godmother say.

"But I will need you to return to class as I need some time with Mal" she advised.

"Please give these to His Majesty" she advised. I watched as Evie span around slightly and she took two notes from the Fairy Godmother.

"One explains what I need him to do" she advised as Evie slid them into her pocket.

"The second one is a hall pass so he can get to me and Mal" she finished.

"Is there anything I can do?" Evie asked sadly.

"You can help me get her to your dorm" the Fairy Godmother offered.

"After that-" Evie prompted.

"I'm sorry we need a stronger connection" the Fairy Godmother replied.

"What?" I heard Evie question.

"Mal is unwell because of an emotion imbalance" she advised which made me pull one brow up. This did make sense; the more I got overwhelmed the worse my symptoms seemed to get. _I knew one thing though I was going to have to get on top of this; I didn't really want to go through this all the time!_

"His Majesty is needed" the Fairy Godmother advised which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Because Mal loves him" Evie added.

"Correct" the Fairy Godmother stated with her trademark smile.

"It's nothing against you" she pressed.

"But His Majesty will need to be the one to break her out of this" she added.

"Then we will have to keep an eye on her" she finished as she looked down at me.

"I'm still-" I started but stopped when I started to vomit into the sick bowl.

"Here" I croaked when I stopped.

"We know you are" the Fairy Godmother advised.

"I'm just trying to get Evie to understand" she added.

"Don't say anything!" I begged as I looked up at the three of them.

"I won't" Evie promised as she knew that I mainly directed it at her. I didn't want her to tell Ben; I knew that he was going to find out but I wanted it to come from me.

"Thanks" I croaked.

"Now let's try and get you back to your dorm" the Fairy Godmother said. I slowly sat up and I felt dizzy again and I wanted to be sick again. I took a couple of deep breath to steady myself and I slowly stood up. When I looked up at the others I noticed that Evie was now collecting sick bowls and tablets from the school nurse.

"Thank you Susan" I heard the Fairy Godmother say as I stood up next to her.

"You're welcome Fairy Godmother" she replied as the Fairy Godmother wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you" I said through lazy eyes as I looked up at the school nurse.

"You're welcome Miss Faery" she said politely before Evie slid her hand around my waist and I was led slowly and carefully from the room and in the direction of mine and Evie's dorm.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I was starting to get really worried about Mal; a lot had happened over the last twenty four hours and I was concerned in case Mal was hiding something from me. I thought after everything last night me and Mal were ok; _she confirmed it this morning!_ However she seemed a little off with me and I now had more cause to worry as Evie had left not so long ago and neither Evie nor Mal were back yet.

I heard the classroom door open and I watched as Evie walked into the classroom which made my face light up; if Evie was back that meant Mal had to be back as well. However my face soon dropped when I noticed that Evie had closed the door behind her; I then watched as she muttered a response to Mr Richards before she made her way to her desk. But not before sliding two pieces of paper in front of me.

I started to get confused as I noticed that one was a hall pass that was signed by the Fairy Godmother; my eyes widened at this and I quickly looked at Evie, who gave me her trademark smile. I then quickly looked down at the second piece of paper; as we were all meant to be reading a chapter in our texts books, I slowly opened the note to read:

* * *

 _"Your Majesty,_

 _I know that Evie leaving with Mal will have worried you; but try not to worry too much. Mal is safe; she is with me. However after this lesson you need to come to Mal's dorm - she needs you. I know you will want to leave as soon as you read this but you need to stay in class for the moment; me and Mal need to talk._

 _I look forward to see you shortly._

 _Fairy Godmother"_

* * *

I slowly looked up at Evie and I mouthed _'what's wrong'_ however I watched as her face dropped and she pursed her lips together before she shrugged and looked down at her textbook. I pursed my lips together and looked back down at my textbook - if Mal and Evie were trying to persuade me that something isn't going on then they were failing. Unfortunately for me I was going to have to be patient for another hour before I found out what on Auradon was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I have really enjoyed writing this story; yes it is distracting me from my main story but I have come to the decision that I am not going to stress over it any longer. I just hope you will continue to be patient with me on all of my stories. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Now Mal" the Fairy Godmother said now I was settled in my bed. Evie had just left moments ago to return back to class; part of me didn't want her to give them notes to Ben. But after hearing what the Fairy Godmother said about me having an emotion imbalance maybe Ben would be able to help me through it; I was glad that the Fairy Godmother was here to help me through this and understand what I was going through.

"We need to talk" she added as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Why?" I asked.

"We need to understand why you are feeling the way you are" she advised.

"Then we can try to calm you down" she concluded.

"So if I calm down it will all-" I started but another sharp pain started suddenly in my stomach which made me cry out in pain and snap my eyes shut.

"Yes" I heard the Fairy Godmother say and I heard a noise that told me that she was now rummaging around a bag.

"Take these" she instructed as she handed me some tablets, I slowly sat up and picked up a drink that was off this morning and quickly took the tablets. They made me retch but I quickly pushed this away; I was sick of vomiting _(if you pardon the pun)_ and it was getting very old very quickly.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" the Fairy Godmother asked as she took my drink off me and placed it back down on the side.

"Erm" I started as I slowly lay back down.

"Well it has been going on for a little while but I thought it was nothing" I admitted.

"Mal I am sure you already know-" the Fairy Godmother started.

"That due to you being part fairy; illness isn't always straight forward" she advised sincerely.

"No it isn't" I agreed.

"You said I have an emotion imbalance" I prompted.

"How do you know?" I asked quickly as I started to panic.

"It might be something else" I urged.

"It's not" the Fairy Godmother said as she picked up my left hand and took it into hers.

"Believe me" she pressed.

"I know" she added.

"This happens to me" she confessed.

"To Jane" she went on to say.

"To all the other fairies in this kingdom" she finished.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"It didn't on the Isle" I stressed as I groaned loudly in pain as I rolled onto my left hand side.

"Well-" she started.

"Sorry for putting this bluntly" she added.

"But due to you being on the Isle you are only used to certain emotions and feelings" she continued.

"Like anger, pain, disgust, jealousy-" she stated.

"I get the picture" I said cutting her off.

"So that's why I get overwhelmed by things very easily?" I rationalised.

"Yeah" she confirmed.

"It's a fairy trait" she answered.

"However you are on overdrive because you are still very new to all of this" she added.

"Oh" I grunted.

"Explain everything to me" she asked as I wrapped my arm around my stomach as I could feel the pain start to build up again.

"Since I've been here I feel sensitive to everything" I whined as my head started to throb.

"Love" I said and I started to feel my stomach bubble as the pain started to subside a little bit.

"Happiness" I added but I quickly retched and suddenly felt vomit come to my throat. I quickly saw the Fairy Godmother quickly move and the next thing I knew there was a vomit bowl in front of me and I started to vomit slowly into the bowl.

"I noticed that the more overwhlemed I got-" I started before I vomited again.

"The more my symptoms would flare up" I advised as my voice croaked.

"However-" I started.

"However?" the Fairy Godmother probed.

"I'm worried to say the next bit" I said sadly.

"Right" she said sadly as she took my left hand again and gently squeezed it. I wasn't lying I was scared to say the next bit; I didn't want the Fairy Godmother to think any less of me. I was supressing the urge to still go and get Audrey back and when I started to think about this my headache came back and I screamed out in pain.

"Mal you need to tell me" the Fairy Godmother stated which made me slowly open my eyes again. I noted that her eyes widened slightly which told me that my eyes were glowing again.

"I don't want you to think less of me" I admitted sadly as I looked down as the pain in my stomach started to come back.

"I won't think that" she countered. I knew it was coming but I didn't want it to. The pain in my stomach increased suddenly and in reaction to this my body convulsed and I quickly vomited again into the bowl in front of me. I waited a couple of minutes before the pain subsided before I brought my knees to my chest hoping that this position would provide me some comfort.

"Mal you need to calm down" the Fairy Godmother stressed.

"You're panicking and it is making things worse" she advised.

"Sorry" I apologised as I started to cry.

"Listen to me" she urged.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" she added.

"I am here for you" she added sincerely.

"I will help you through this" she said calmly.

"We all will" she finished.

"Thank you" I croaked.

"Now carry on" she prompted.

"Talking about it will help" she advised. I pulled one brow up in confusion; _did I really want to open myself up to the Fairy Godmother? Yes I knew that she was here to help me but it still felt strange to talk about my feelings; even to Ben. I made a mental note to try and get better about doing this as I thought it might help me in the long run._

"Do you know about yesterday?" I asked nervoulsy as I started to hope that I didn't need to go too much into it.

"You and His Majesty argued" she stated which made me pull one brow up in confusion.

"Jane told me" she admitted.

"Did she tell you about-" she started but the pain suddenly increased however this time it was different. Instead of the sharp stabbing pain that I was used it I felt a sudden tearing pain; it felt as if I was about to be ripped in two. _You need to calm down_ I told myself _if you don't it is only going to get worse!_

"UUUUUURRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" I cried out.

"Mal calm down!" the Fairy Godmother begged.

"Come on" she said smoothly as she stroked my hand.

"Tell me about it" she advised.

"UUUUUUUUURRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" I roared again.

"Audrey!" I shouted.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" I growled loudly as I tried to contend with the pain.

"UUUUUUURRRGGGGHHH!" I said and I quickly rolled onto my back and I felt my body tense up as my body started to contort in pain.

"I think we are getting to the root of this" she replied.

"What about Audrey?" she asked calmly.

"She told Ben things-" I started but cried out as my body continued to tense up.

"Like?" I heard the Fairy Godmother prompt.

"To dump MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed as I writhed in pain.

"That I'm not right for him" I spat as my breathing started to quicken.

"UUUUUUUUURRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed.

"AUDREY!" I shouted out in pain.

"UUUUUUURRRRGGGGHHH!" I cried out again.

"Thinks Ben should be with her" I spat sadly. I didn't want to lose Ben, and I most definitely didn't want him to go back to Audrey. Yes I knew that if he wanted to I could never stop him but it would completely destroy me if he did.

"Well what does Ben think?" I heard the Fairy Godmother ask which made me snap my head in her direction to look at her.

"He doesn't think that" I stated as I felt the pain start to subside as I started to concentrate on Ben.

"He loves me" I said and I couldn't help but smile at that fact.

"He wants to be with me" I said and I felt my body go limp as the pain continued to lessen on my body.

"You sorted things out with him?" she asked.

"Yes" I said as I weakly nodded.

"But every time I think about-" I started and I felt the pain start to build up again.

"Her!" I shouted as my stomach contracted.

"I get hit with a wave of anger" I confessed as my stomach started to burn.

"Mal try and calm down" the Fairy Godmother stated sternly as I started to writhe in pain again.

"I know what is wrong" she advised.

"You do!" I screamed as my body started to tense up again as the pain started to increase.

"Urgh!" I grunted.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"You were already overwhelmed about your feelings and emotions but what happened yesterday was just too much" she explained.

"You are concentrating on your anger towards-" she said but stopped herself.

"You-know-who" she finished as she pursed her lips together.

"I can't let it go" I stated.

"I need to talk to her" I spat as I started to grimace.

"You can't talk to Audrey like this" she countered.

"Leave Audrey to me" she advised.

"No!" I shouted as my body tensed.

"Yes!" the Fairy Godmother shouted back. _I got a shock that she did this; I had never heard the Fairy Godmother raise her voice. She was always so calm and collected - maybe I should listen to her!_

"Mal this isn't good for you" she stressed and I noted that the pain started to subside.

"Audrey is going to think I've went running to you" I whined as I rolled back onto my left side.

"She won't" she disagreed.

"Mal I think you forget; even without Jane telling me I find things out" she advised.

"I was aware of your argument with His Majesty" she admitted.

"And Audrey's involvement" she added.

"Why did you make me say it?" I asked incredulously.

"You needed to talk about it" she stated with her trademark smile.

"To help you" she added.

"Do you feel better?" she asked.

"Slightly" I admitted as I noticed that the bubbling in my stomach was also subsiding.

"See" she said with a large grin.

"Now all we need is-" she started but stopped suddenly.

"Oh" she said as her eyes widened.

"Just on time" she added happily.

"What do you-" I asked but then I heard a very familiar voice talking to themselves as they walked towards my dorm.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened before we both heard a knock on my dorm door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, do you think that Ben is going to be able to pull Mal out of this? Read and find out! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Enter" the Fairy Godmother said and I watched as the door slowly opened and a worried looking Ben appeared. I watched as he quickly looked around the room and his eyes widened when the landed on me. I let my eyes drop to the floor and I pulled my knees to my chest as having Ben looking at me when I was like this was starting to make me panic again. Yes I just had a breakthrough with the Fairy Godmother but it was this next part with Ben was going to be the hard bit. _What if he didn't want to know me afterwards when he knew about everything fully? What if it scared him that I was suppressing the urge to get Audrey back? I didn't want to be evil; I wanted to be good, but what Audrey said to Ben scared me. He could have chosen to agree with her, he could have gone back to her and this petrified me._

"Mal" Ben muttered as he stepped towards me.

"Close the door your Majesty" the Fairy Godmother instructed.

"What's wrong?" Ben quickly asked as he closed the door behind him. I supressed a sob as the sound of his voice was making me panic further; I felt bad that I was doubting Ben but I didn't know how he was going to react.

"URRRGGGHH!" I cried out as the pain started to suddenly build up again.

"Mal!" Ben quickly said and I heard a noise which told me that he was quickly placed his bag onto mine and Evie's table.

"Calm down" the Fairy Godmother said trying to reassure me.

"We have got to the root of this" I heard her advise Ben as I felt the pain subside but the familiar bubble in my stomach happened which made me groan.

"What's wrong?" I heard Ben ask as he stood next to my bed.

"Should I explain?" I heard the Fairy Godmother ask which made me slowly open my eyes; when my eyes landed on her I slowly nodded at her.

"You should sit down" she advised Ben.

"Ok" Ben answered as he slowly sat down on the bed next to me and I felt him take my left hand in his.

"As you know Mal is party fairy" the Fairy Godmother started.

"Yes" Ben replied as he pulled my hand into both of his and he started to slowly stroke my the back of my left hand.

"Well something you are going to have to be aware of is that due to this she isn't like a normal mortal" she explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Ben asked slowly.

"Your Majesty" the Fairy Godmother said sternly. I felt the pain building up and I didn't want to show Ben how bad I was; a stupid thought I know but I wasn't used to letting people in and I knew that I was going to have to let Ben in so he could help me. It was just so hard and scary to do; it didn't mean that I loved him any less. It's just I have been brought up to think that showing emotions makes you weak and this is a hard thing to get from.

"Fairy's are sensitive to feelings and emotions" she advised.

"Oh" Ben said and I watched as his eyes widened.

"Is this why-" he started and I couldn't help it. The pain got too much and I needed to cry out; but in a final attempt to contain it my body involuntarily stiffened up and I bit down on my bottom lip. However this attempt was in vain as my body started to go rigid in pain as it got too much for me.

"UURRGGH!" I shouted out again which made Ben jump in shock.

"I need to be sick" I quickly advised and Ben quickly pulled the vomit bowl towards me just in time for him to catch the vomit into the bowl.

"Yes" the Fairy Godmother confirmed for Ben as my body continued to convulse as vomit flew into the bowl again.

"Mal isn't used to feeling the things that she is currently feeling; she needs to learn how to control her feelings and emotions" I heard her explain. I quickly wiped my mouth of the back of my right hand and then I started to cry. My whole body felt weak and lifeless; I was crying for many reasons - tiredness, shame, embarrassment, anger and confusion. It felt like the only responses that my body was able to give was crying, pain, and vomiting; I felt so exhausted from everything that I didn't know how long I could cope with this.

"Hey!" Ben said as he slid closer to me.

"I'm here" he said as he moved my vomit bowl away as the Fairy Godmother got a new one out of the bag that the school nurse had given to Evie.

"I'm not leaving until you are better" he promised.

"Hmmm" I grunted and I felt Ben kiss my left hand. I cried out in pain again and I begged myself to calm down; I had been through pain in the past but this was nothing that I have ever experienced. I made a mental note to try and remember to control my emotions as I didn't want to go through this again.

"So have I caused this?" I heard Ben ask sadly. _No! I didn't want Ben to feel like he was to blame for this; this was all me not him!_ I started to hate myself and I started to feel my head start to ache and my stomach started to burn.

"Yes" the Fairy Godmother confirmed.

"But don't feel bad about that" she pressed.

"There is nothing wrong with happiness and love" she added happily.

"It's just due to Mal never feeling it before-" she started as she looked at me.

"It has hit her hard" Ben stated cutting her off.

"Correct" she confirmed.

"Yesterday wouldn't have helped" she added.

"I see" Ben noted as he nodded. I started to feel guilty; I didn't want Ben to be walking around on eggshells with me. I wanted him to honest with me even if it upset me; Ben's face looked blank and I couldn't read it so I didn't know whether this meant that we were in trouble or not.

"Mal's anger has magnified her symptoms tenfold" she advised which made my freeze. _I didn't want Ben to think that I was mad at him! I knew he would start to feel guilty!_ As I started to panic over this my body started to contort in pain as the crushing feeling came back in my chest.

"Anger?" Ben questioned as I curled into a tight ball.

"I thought you said we were ok?" he asked as he looked sadly down at me. I couldn't bear looking at his disappointed face; it was too much to bare. I never wanted to disappoint Ben; I knew how it felt to disappoint my mother so I couldn't bear it if it happened with Ben. I tried to supress a sob but failed and tears started to run down my cheeks through my burning green eyes as the pain in my stomach and chest started to build up.

"UUUUUUURRRRRGGGHHH!" I cried out in pain.

"Mal!" Ben said panic stricken.

"Calm her down" the Fairy Godmother quickly advised.

"Mal" Ben said quickly.

"Come here" Ben added and he quickly readjusted me and pulled me into a tight hug so I was now partly sitting up with my head pressed into shoulder.

"Come here" I heard Ben mutter as he started to rock me slightly before pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I started to grimace and sob with the pain; I just wanted for it all to end but I knew for this to happen I would need to calm down. However this was very problematic as calming down at the moment also didn't feel like a possibility.

"Hey" Ben said as he pressed another kiss to the top of my head.

"Come on" he said as he held me tightly as he started to stoke the top of my right arm.

"We will get through this" he promised as I snugged into his chest.

"The anger isn't towards you" I heard the Fairy Godmother advise.

"Who?" Ben asked. I felt something snap inside of me and I couldn't help it but a snarl came from my mouth.

"AUDREY!" I shouted as a sharp pain hit my chest.

"GRRR!" I growled loudly as I tried to get out of Ben's arms but he tightened them around me to prevent me from moving.

"I want to get her back so bad!" I cried.

"But I can't!" I sobbed.

"I don't want to be evil!" I shouted.

"Please don't make me!" I begged.

"Hey" Ben said soothingly as he rocked me slightly.

"No one is going to make you be evil" he advised as he looked up at the Fairy Godmother and I noticed that she nodded at him.

"Mal has let her evil urges rule her her whole life because that is what her mother has allowed, but now she can't act upon them so she is supressing them which is also adding to her emotion imbalance" she explained.

"I see" he noted.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

"I'm so so sorry" I apologised as fresh tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Hey this is not your fault baby" Ben pressed as he kissed the top of my head again.

"Calm down" he added.

"I'm here" he said lovingly.

"I'm always going to be here" he promised. I looked up at Ben and noticed that a small smile spread across his face; I wanted to smile back however I had a gut feeling that something was wrong. Yes Ben was promising to stay with me, but for all I knew he could have been saying it just to calm me down.

"What do I need to do?" Ben asked as he looked back up at the Fairy Godmother.

"Calm her down" she advised.

"Like I have already explained to Evie; this is a very strong imbalance that Mal is going through so only a very strong connection with someone is going to help her out of this" she added.

"I see" he noted again.

"Because I'm her boyfriend" he said happily.

"Correct" she confirmed.

"I'll leave you both to it" the Fairy Godmother said as she slowly stood up from my bed.

"I'll tell your teachers" she advised to us as she looked at us both.

"And your parents" she added as she looked at Ben.

"Ok" Ben replied.

"I might take Mal home with me" he advised.

"Ok" she answered.

"Well she will need to be a lot calmer to move her" she explained.

"Ok" Ben repeated.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother" Ben said politely.

"Thank you" I groaned as my stomach contracted again.

"You're welcome to you both" she replied politely.

"If you need me you know where I am" she advised.

"Yeah" Ben said before the Fairy Godmother teleported out of my dorm with a large pop. Me and Ben sat in silence for a few seconds; I didn't know what to do and it looked like he didn't neither. The urge to cry was too strong so I started to sob against Ben's chest which made him quickly look down at me.

"Hey" he said soothingly.

"What's all of this?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"Mal" he said which made me slowly look up at him.

"Give me two seconds" he advised which made me nod slowly at him. Ben then quickly untangled himself from me and I lay back down on my bed; I then watched as Ben shrugged out of his blazer and kicked his shoes off. He then slowly climbed back fully onto my bed and lay next to me and he pulled me back to him so I was snuggled back into his chest. Yes I did feel a little bit better at the fact that Ben now knew- but it didn't help the feeling that I was currently having that something was wrong. _I really hoped I was wrong!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it was a bit hard to write these last few chapters. I can only hope that it come across how I imagined it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mally" I heard Ben say as he started to pepper the top of my head with kisses in an attempt to calm me down.

"Try and calm down" he begged as I cried into his chest.

"I don't know if I can" I sobbed.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm scared" I confessed as I tried to push away the pain in my chest and stomach.

"But I don't know whether I can say why" I quickly added.

"Mal" Ben said.

"Look at me" he pleaded as he quickly cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand so I had no choice but to look at him.

"You need to tell me what is going on so I can help you" he stated bluntly as he started to stare into my tear filled eyes.

"You need to calm down, get control of your emotions and the symptoms will go" he added.

"I promise" he said sincerely.

"Mal if we have to sit up all night to sort this out we will" he pressed as he stroked my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Now what are you scared of?" he asked calmly which made me purse my lips together. _What if I tell Ben and it confirms all of my fears? I really didn't want to lose him! What if my current situation was too much for him? I would respect his decision to end things if that is what he really wanted - I would have to find a way to deal with this on my own._

"Please tell me" Ben begged which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Mal I love you" he said lovingly.

"I won't allow anything to happen to you, I promise" he promised.

"Promise?" I begged.

"Of course" Ben answered as he stroked my right cheek with his thumb.

"Promise you love me?" I begged as tears start to collect in my eyes.

"Of course I love you why would you even question it? I thought after yesterday we sorted things out and we are ok" he said sadly as his face dropped.

"We are" I advised.

"I'm just scared that-" I started.

"That?" he prompted.

"That all of this is too much" I continued.

"And you don't want me because of it" I went on to say as I pulled my face from his hand. If this is what Ben wanted I couldn't look him in the face when he told me this - it would completely break me. I knew I was taking a big risk telling him; I was in two minds on whether to as I had always been told not to discuss your feelings as it is a sign of weakness. All through growing up with my mother I even had it beaten into me to make sure that I wouldn't forget.

"But I didn't want to say it in case you felt guilty if you didn't want me anymore" I added as I started to panic again.

"Hey" I heard Ben quickly say.

"Stop this" Ben pressed as he adjusted himself slightly and he cupped my face in both of his hands so I couldn't look away from him.

"Listen to me very clearly Dragon" he stated.

"I love you" he said bluntly which made me smile.

"I don't want anyone else and I am most definitely not going anywhere" he pressed.

"Of course I want you; you are my soul mate" he added lovingly.

"So don't let this thought cross your mind a second longer" he dismissed.

"I am not going anywhere" he promised.

"I promise" he finished. I felt a twinge in my chest but this felt different; the pain in my chest started to subside and the need to vomit was starting to go with it. I couldn't help but smile at Ben; the Fairy Godmother was right. It was Ben that I needed to pull me out of this; and I would always need him - just like he needed me.

"I love you Ben" I said lovingly which made him smile.

"I would kiss you but I have been vomiting" I said as I wiped my nose on the back of my right hand.

"You can owe me" he teased which made me chuckle.

"Mal?" Ben asked after we had been staring at each other for a few seconds.

"Aha" I answered nervously.

"I don't want to mention it too much because it causes you pain-" he started.

"Right" I said slowly as I noted that my headache was now also starting to subside.

"But why are you annoyed?" Ben asked nervously. I froze as I felt the burning and tightness start to come back into my chest and I involuntarily tensed up to contend with the pain.

"Because it's in my nature to want to make her regret saying those things" I admitted as I balled both my fists up.

"Ben she was trying to take you away from me!" I cried out.

"Hey!" Ben said and he quickly dropped my face and he wrapped his arms back around me.

"Hey!" he repeated as he pulled me to him.

"Calm down" he cooed as he kissed my head as I felt his right hand cup the back of my head as the other arm held me against him.

"I don't know how this is going to come across to you-" I started.

"But apart from Evie, Jay and Carlos you are very important to me" I confirmed.

"I can't lose you!" I cried into his chest.

"Mal you are never going to lose me" he disagreed as he snuggled into my hair.

"You can't know that!" I cried as I looked up at him.

"I do" he pressed.

"Because I'm listening to my heart" he said lovingly with my favourite cute smile. I felt the pain start to subside once more as I concentrated on what Ben was saying to me; he didn't want to lose me either and the fact that he had told me this started to calm me down.

"I know you are my soul mate Mal; everything with you I have never had before" he pressed.

"I can't be without you" he finished and I noticed that tears started to fill his eyes.

"I can't be without you either" I promised as my eyes to stop burning.

"Mal I want you to promise me something" he begged.

"Ok" I replied.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"If this happens again you need to come to me?" he begged.

"We need to stop this before it goes to this extreme again" he said and he brushed his nose against mine.

"I don't know why you didn't say anything this time" he stated as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I didn't want to bother you with it" I admitted nervously.

"Mal!" Ben snapped which made me wince.

"That is what I am for" he urged.

"This is not bothering me" he added.

"I am your boyfriend; we support each other" he said lovingly as he brushed his nose against mine again.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"It's ok" he answered.

"I guess I'm still used to building walls to protect myself" I started.

"I didn't want to admit there was something wrong; I have been brought up with the idea that you don't talk about feelings" I said nervously.

"Well things are now different" he pressed.

"I know it is hard but we will get through it" he promised.

"Together" he stated.

"Together" I promised as I felt the sting in my eyes start to subside.

"Mal" Ben said and I watched as his eyes widened.

"Aha" I replied slowly.

"Your eyes have stopped glowing" he advised.

"Probably your handwork" I chuckled.

"You always know the right things to calm me down" I stated lovingly as I smiled up at him.

"The things that I need to hear" I added.

"Always Princess" Ben said happily as he pulled me into another hug

"Always" he repeated over my shoulder. I grinned against Ben's chest; I loved him dearly and I couldn't lose him and he didn't want to lose me and that is all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I hope you like this story, it was a lovely little break from my main stories. Thank you for coming on this journey with me, as always much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After me and Ben had sat in my dorm for a few hours; I felt a lot better. Yes I still had a slight headache and a pain in my stomach; but at least my vomiting, dizziness and green glowing eyes had stopped. The Fairy Godmother popped in to see how I was doing and she sent us some food; well this is what I was told by Ben. I had accidently fell asleep snuggled into his chest; and when I woke up Ben was dozing slightly.

After we had both woke up and ate the sandwiches that the Fairy Godmother had sent for us Ben then advised me that the Fairy Godmother had cleared both of our timetables for rest of the week. Yes I now felt I was skiving from school but three days off and a weekend with Ben sounded perfect; I knew at one point he probably would have to deal with some royal commitments but that was fine. I hated that my symptoms had gotten this bad; but part of me was happy as I was now able to spend some time with Ben that I wasn't going to have.

* * *

After a while Ben fell back to asleep next to me and I was watching a film that I wasn't really concentrating on; and it wasn't very long before I saw my dorm door open. I slowly tore my eyes away and I watched as Evie entered our dorm and closed the door behind her. I then noted as Evie's eye's widened when she noticed that I was snuggled into Ben's chest.

"You look better" she noted as she dropped her bag onto her bed.

"I am" I croaked. I heard Ben grunt in his sleep which made me quickly look up at him and I couldn't help but grin when I looked back at Evie.

"He fell asleep bless him" I chuckled as I snuggled into Ben's chest.

"I see" she noted as she walked around my bed.

"How are you?" she asked as she sat down next to me on my side of the bed.

"I know you said you are better" she prompted. I yawned as I turned my head slightly in Evie's direction; I knew that she only asked because she cared. It was just that all this still felt strange to me; I only hoped that I would get better at accepting this.

"I'm fine" I advised.

"I just didn't realise that things like this can happen to me" I admitted.

"Yes well we will all be keeping a very close eye on you from now on" Evie asked.

"Urgh!" I said as I pulled a funny face.

"Oi!" I heard a voice say which made me slowly look up at Ben. I watched as he smiled down at me as I felt his arms tighten around me and I knew that he was dying to jab me in the side like he normally would. However at this precise moment in time he couldn't do this to me being that I was still unwell; so I grinned smugly up at him.

"We only do it because we care" he stated as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"I know" I answered.

"It's just strange to me" I admitted.

"Well suck it up Princess" Ben teased which made me stick my tongue out at him.

"Princess?" I heard Evie ask. I quickly pulled my face away from Ben's hand to look and Evie and I noticed that she was smirking.

"Yes he calls me that" I stated sarcastically.

"Don't make a meal of it" I begged.

"I can't promise that" Evie teased.

"Princess" she chuckled as she got up off my bed.

"Hmph!" I puffed which made both Ben and Evie chuckle.

* * *

A few hours later me and Ben went to Auradon Castle; Ben said that this would be better for the both of us as that would mean we wouldn't be in the public eye. It didn't really bother me; as long as I was with Ben - it wasn't as if people were going to be walking in and out of my dorm all of the time.

After we had arrived and were in Ben's gaming room Adam and Belle came to see how I was which meant a lot to me. Both Adam and Belle had taken me under wing and had already helped me through so much so the fact that they had come to see me showed how strong our relationship was already in this short space of time.

As we were watching another film, with me being snuggled into Ben, Belle came in and brought us both some chicken soup. Ben told me this is what his parent's give him when he's not very well. I never had chicken soup before but after tasting it I wanted some more! Ben found this very funny and I just rolled my eyes - Ben always managed to find something funny about me. I knew I couldn't be too mad at him; he was my soul mate after all.

* * *

I was now lying in bed and I wanted to speak to Ben; I wanted to thank him again for everything that he had done for me today. He didn't need to help me through this; yes it was part of his role of being my boyfriend but his reaction meant the world to me. I still wasn't used to the love and devotion that Ben showed me; all I knew is that I didn't want it to end. So with this thought in mind I pulled my phone off my bedside cabinet and started to text Ben, _fingers crossed he was still awake!_

* * *

 _"Ben are you still awake? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Yes is something wrong? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"No I just wanted to speak to you about something that's all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Ok, what? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Where are you exactly? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"What do you mean? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Are you in bed, in your office or are you sitting on the couch in your gaming room? Xxxxxsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"I'm sitting on my couch in my room xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Left or right side xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Does it really matter? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Yes, unless you want me guess and maybe get it wrong and teleport on top of you lol xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"I see, I'm on the right hand side lol xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Ok xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"See what I mean" I said over his shoulder after I quickly teleported into Ben's room and onto his couch. Before Ben had the chance to say or do anything I quickly pulled him into a hug and snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Have you always been able to do that?" he asked slowly as he started to stoke the top of my back.

"Since coming here yeah" I advised.

"I'm getting better at it" I giggled.

"Even though I know it is probably against the rules" I said as I pulled away and I started to stare into Ben's eyes.

"Slightly" Ben chuckled.

"But-" he started.

"It's only a little bit of magic and the Fairy Godmother does it so it can't be that bad" he finished.

"Oh well! I've got the King's permission" I teased before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

"Yeah" he said happily after we pulled away.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I wanted to say thank you" I said happily and I pulled Ben into another hug.

"For what?" I heard him say over my shoulder.

"Today" I started.

"I really needed you" I continued.

"I feel a lot better now" I advised.

"Good" I heard Ben say happily.

"I'm glad" he said as he pulled away.

"You're very welcome" he said sincerely as he smiled at me. I watched as his eyes went down to my shirt and they slightly widened and I froze in Ben's arms. I hadn't exactly told Ben where his tourney shirt had gone. I ended up using Ben's old tourney shirt after a nightmare I had about a month after he gave it to me; so after I realised that this helped I made sure it was washed and I started to wear it to bed. Yes I got a lot of teasing from Evie but it was worth it; I just didn't know how Ben was now going to react.

"Erm" Ben said slowly as he contuined to look up and down at me.

"Mal" he added slowly.

"Yes?" I replied nervously.

"Hmm" he purred.

"I see" he noted to himself as I felt his hands start to slightly rub my waist.

"What?" I asked.

"Well at least I know where my tourney shirt has gone" he teased which stopped me panicking - _if he was teasing me surely things can't be that bad. Right?_

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"Yeah" I added.

"Is this weird?" I asked as I looked down at the very baggy shirt around me.

"No" Ben said as he tightened his arms around me.

"It's actually-" he started as he pulled me to him so my head was now rested against his shoulder.

"Actually?" I probed.

"Sexy" he admitted.

"Sexy?" I asked. Out of all the things that Ben could have said I would never have thought that sexy would be one of them; I'm not saying that I doubt that Ben finds me attractive. I'm just not used to people making them type of comments nicely and actually meaning it.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"You look very sexy in it" he flirted as I lifted my head up and looked up at him.

"So I'm guessing I don't have to give it back then?" I teased.

"No" Ben said as I started to feel him trace patterns onto my left side.

"I have others" he advised.

"Good" I said smugly.

"I was a bit worried that I had to give it back" I admitted as I pursed my lips together.

"But I like it" I confirmed and I watched as I large grin spread across Ben's face.

"And I don't want to give it back" I advised.

"Then don't" Ben chuckled as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Yep" I replied cheekily which made Ben chuckle again.

"I have also learnt what you wear to bed" I said as I looked down at Ben's chest.

"Topless with" I flirted as I slid my right hand onto his chest as my eyes dropped to his stomach.

"Let me guess" I teased as I threw a quick glance up at Ben which made him grin.

"Blue shorts with little crowns on" I laughed before I looked down and grinned at what I saw.

"Yeah" I joked.

"Is it weird that I am in here when you are like this?" I asked as I suddenly realised that I might have just crossed a line.

"No" Ben said sincerely as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Unless you think it is?" he probed as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"No" I stated happily.

"I've seen you like this before" I said with a grin as I started to remember our first date.

"I'm just getting a closer look I guess" I chuckled as I started to stroke his chest.

"Mal come here" I heard Ben say but before I could say or do anything Ben quickly pulled me to him into a very tight hug.

"I love you" I heard him say into my hair as I started to snuggle my face into his bare chest.

"I want you to know that" he said as I started to run his left hand through my hair.

"I love you too" I replied lovingly. I then watched as Ben took my hand from his chest and he went to take it in his; however he stopped then slowly span his hand around so our hands we now against each other's and you could see the size difference.

"Your hands are tiny" Ben noted.

"I can't help that" I muttered as I looked at our hands.

"I never said you could" he answered before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"But you are tiny" he chuckled.

"Again I can't help that" I stated.

"I know" Ben said as he moved his fingers so now our fingers were interlocked.

"But I wouldn't have you any other way" he said lovingly.

"Same" I answered as I looked up at him.

"My handsome beast" I flirted.

"My beautiful and very sexy dragon" Ben purred. I smiled at him for a few seconds before I pressed a brief kiss to his lips; I pulled away and grinned at Ben and I couldn't stop my grin spreading when I watched him grin back. I then pressed another kiss against his lips but this time I quickly deepened the kiss; somewhere along the kiss I felt Ben's tongue sweep against my lips requesting entrance. I slowly and willingly opened my mouth and I moaned at the sensation of Ben's tongue sliding against mine; our breathing started to become laboured and an ache started to build in my lungs which made me pull away.

I looked at Ben for a few seconds and I pushed up to readjust myself; however I suddenly felt brave. I had never done this before but at the moment it felt right; I watched as Ben's face dropped into confusion as I shrugged away from him. I couldn't help but grin as I watched as his eyes widened as I quickly threw my right leg over him and I straddled him as my arms found his neck. Before Ben could say or do anything I quickly pressed my lips against his and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and he pulled me tightly against him. We both moaned against our lips as are tongues swept against each other's once more before we fell into a long and loving make out session.

"I should probably go" I breathed after I pulled away.

"Probably" Ben agreed and I noticed that his eyes had changed to a dark green.

"Quick cuddle then I'll go?" I suggested as I moved my hands from Ben's now very messy hair _(due to my actions)_ and I cupped his face.

"Yeah" he answered before he pressed a brief kiss to my lips. I threw my leg off him and I sat next to him; Ben quickly pulled me back to him and we started to snuggle into each other. I know that I had kept my evil urges and emotion imbalance from Ben as I thought that I could deal with it on my own. However what this situation had taught me is that I didn't have to go through things on my own. I had Ben to help me with my short comings and he had me and I never wanted this to change.

* * *

 **P.S. Hey guys, I have just seen the new trailer for D2 - what do you guys think? If I'm honest Mal's new hair at the start threw me but I think it will grow on me. Also did you like the new WTBW music video? I loved it and the music is now stuck in my head - again!**


End file.
